supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Iconic-Todaro Family visits the Cap Family 2032
Transcript Nicole: "The Iconic-Todaro Family visited the Cap Family because the Japanese vigintuplets were all Rico's penpals." Rico: "Can we visit my Japanese penpals, pretty please?" Paula: "Of course, Rico!" Rico: "Hooray!" The visit Shinji, Kenji, Tariko, Kai, Yusake, Chikayo, Sakura, Hikari, Hitomi, Toshio, Takao, Kasumi, Mao, Satoshi, Toshio, Yukina, Daisuke, Mako and Yoshi are outside, waiting to meet Rico Rico: "Hello, friends! Nice to see you!" Japanese vigintuplets wave back and Rico walk in and Yong-il come downstairs, then Tariko comes up and hugs her while Toshio does the same for Yong-il Ji-Min: "" (Translation: You bought a friend over, what's his name?) Rico: "I'm Rico, You are the Japanese vigintuplet's older sister and brother, right?" and Ji-Min nod Tariko: "" (Translation: Rico, this is Ji-Min-onee-chan and Yong-il-onii-chan, they do the housework when mommy and daddy are away, they are from Korea!) Rico: "North or South Korea?" Marci: "Ji-Min and Yong-il and their vigintuplet siblings are from North Korea or Democratic People's Republic of Korea, It may seem awkward, the Japanese siblings really love their DPRK Onii-chan and Onee-chan very much and they actually understand their actual DPRK is launching nukes at the Sea of Japan, which they shoot down, Ji-Min forgave the Japanese for the comfort women, Unit 731, and the Occupation of Korea, our Japanese vigintuplets educate them on Japanese war atrocities and Ji-Min said the Chinese Communist Party are committing way worser crimes, the Nanking Massacre should be talk about and dealt with, not in a propaganda manner, Ji-Min says it doesn't work like that, my N. Korean children are rated the most-liked by other vigintuplets, beating South Korea, Japan, France, and England, the least-liked were the South African vigintuplets, all 20 misbehave, sigh, but our DPRK children, are like gentle angels sent from God to watch over the younger kids like a guardian." Giuseppe gets tough Nicole: "It wasn't long until Giuseppe intimidated Rico and the English, Irish, and Scottish vigintuplets while they were watching Peppa Pig on TV." [The Irish, English, and Scottish vigintuplets are seen watching Peppa Pig on TV with Rico with the door locked] unlocks the door and sneaks behind Giuseppe: "SPANKING FOR YOU, (bleep)!" the Irish, English, and Scottish vigintuplets run away from Giuseppe Giuseppe: "Where are you?" the Irish, English and Scottish vigintuplets remain quiet until Giuseppe leaves Giuseppe: "HEY! OVER HERE!" Dennis: "Where?" Giuseppe: "YOU HEARD ME!" is hiding quietly in a trunk and the others approach the trunk Giuseppe: (popping out) "SURPRISE!" hits Rico with a wooden spoon and spanks him pees in his pants Rico (wailing): "DADDY! STOP, PLEASE! I BEG YOU!" Giuseppe: "TOO (bleep)IN' BAD! TV IS FOR ADULTS ONLY! KIDS ARE NOT WATCHING TV! NOW SHUT UP!" examines the pee and brings the mace Giuseppe: "THIS (bleep)ING MACE WILL TEACH YOU NOT TO PEE YOUR PANTS, YOU MISERABLE CREATURE!!" quickly flees outside Giuseppe: "GET BACK HERE!" Rico: "NO!" Giuseppe: "AS FOR THE REST OF YOU GUYS, DO SOMETHING ELSE AND NEVER WATCH PEPPA PIG!" Dennis: "SHUT YOUR (bleep)ING MOUTH, GIUSEPPE! WE WANNA WATCH PEPPA PIG! YOU DON'T MAKE THE RULES!!!" English, Scottish, and Irish vigintuplets sneak outside and leave the house Dennis: "Want me to get the North and South Korean siblings?" Giuseppe: "ALL OF YOU GUYS! GET BACK HERE AT ONCE!!!!! YOU NEED TO GET A HUGE SPANKING AND I MEAN IT!!!!!!" Dennis: "Eat my shorts!" Giuseppe: "All right, I'll eat...EAT YOUR SHORTS?!" English vigintuplets start laughing Giuseppe: "EAT YOUR FEMUR!" English vigintuplets scream Giuseppe: "EAT YOUR TIBIA AND EAT YOUR FIBULA!" English vigintuplets scream Giuseppe: "NO I AIN'T!" Nicole: "And Celine woke up from her nap and began crying because of all the noise Giuseppe and the English vigintuplets made." wakes up from her nap and starts crying Giuseppe: "PIPE DOWN WITH THAT CRYING, YOU CANADIAN (bleep)!!!!" starts crying louder picks Celine up and begins shaking her begins crying even louder shakes her again Marci: "Excuse me, Mr. Todaro, but please don't shake Celine. She needs to take a nap, or I will get the teens over." Giuseppe: "MIND TUO CERA D'API, CENTENARIO!" (Translated: "MIND YOUR OWN BUSINESS, CENTENARIAN!") and Ji-Min enter the room, annoyed Ji-Kwong and Ji-Min: "입 닥쳐! 우리는 하느님에 대한 숙제를하려고 해요!" (Translation: SHUT UP! WE ARE TRYING TO DO OUR HOMEWORK FOR GOD'S SAKES!) Marci: "Now look what you had did! The North and South Korean vigintuplets didn't finish their homework!" Dennis: "JI-KWONG! JI-MIN! GLAD YOU'RE HERE! THIS GUY WON'T LET ME WATCH PEPPA!" Ji-Kwong: "형제!" (Translation: Siblings!) other South and North Korean siblings enter the room Kwan: "데니스 시계 TV를 놔두지 않는다 고요? 당신은 너무 죽었어! 우리는 경찰에 신고 것이다!" (Translation: Not letting Dennis watch TV? You are so dead! and we will call the police!) Giuseppe: "WHAT?! YOU KOREAN PIECE OF (bleep), YOU ARE SO DEAD!!!!" English, Scottish and Irish vigintuplets sneak out of the house and get as far away as they can and head off to the library comes and kicks Giuseppe Ji-Min: "" (Translation: TOUCH MY SIBLINGS, I HURT YOU!) Duncan: "Let's get away from Giuseppe!" Giuseppe gets tough with the Japanese vigintuplets [The Japanese vigintuplets are watching Pokemon: Black & White ''on TV] Tariko: "みんな、ジュゼッペが来ている！ここから出ましょう！" (Translation: "Guys, Giuseppe is coming! Let's get out of here!") Japanese vigintuplets quickly switch off the TV, gather their Pokémon plushes and run outside and to the park Giuseppe: "Where are they?!" Marci: "Where are who?" Giuseppe: "Those Japanese idiots! They have gone to the park!" Marci: "What park?" to: the Japanese vigintuplets at the park Tariko: "ああ、スナップ。ジュゼッペを9:00に！みんな、のはここから出てみよう！" (Translation: "Oh, snap. Giuseppe at 9:00! Let's get out of here, guys!") and the others leave the park and they take off to the local library Yukina: "我々はここでジュゼッペから安全であるべきです。" (Translation: "We should be safe from Giuseppe here.") and Yukina begin reading books see a ferocious Giuseppe close to Tariko and Yukina Tariko: "ここから出ましょう！" (translation: "Let's get out of here!") and the others leave the library Librarian: "Shhh!" Cut to: Japanese vigintuplets hide out in a local church, then run back home Tariko: " " (Translation: Protect us, Ji-Min Onee-chan!) North Korean and Japanese vigintuplets enter The DPRK room and lock the door Corey becomes infatuated '''Nicole: "Corey then became infatuated with a French girl named Catherine."' smiles Corey: "She's so lovely." Catherine: "Bonjour." (Translation: "Hello.") The adopted kids get revenge on Giuseppe and his siblings Cody (one of the Australian vigintuplets): "Well, mates, I guess we shall take our revenge out on Giuseppe and his siblings!" Bindi: "Ready, mate? We shall take out revenge on Giuseppe and his brothers and sister for not letting us watch the Little Koala!" Yong-il: "" (Translation: HE TOUCHES MY JAPANESE SIBLINGS, I WILL DO IT THE NORTH KOREAN WAY! I WILL BLOW HIS TESTICLES OF WITH AN AK-47!) Ji-Min: "" (Translation: Okay then, here's the plan, we are going to knock him unconscious and torture him until he gives in, we will bound his hands, No tickling though, but violently beating him up for attacking the following vigintuplets, DPRK which is me and my siblings, ROK, Japan, China, Irish, Scottish, English, Canadian, and French, It's upgraded to the beating of his d*** life, especially when he attacked the Japanese vigintuplets) Tariko: "" (Translation: You said it, Ji-Min-oneechan and Yong-il-oniichan!) Category:Transcripts Category:Theory Transcripts Cap 2032 Category:Game Transcripts